Angel With Scabbed Wings
by Shasta1
Summary: *UPDATED* a shameless Sephiroth/OC Mary Sue. Yup! You heard right! MARY SUE REARS HER UGLY HEAD! *cries* reviews and flames, please!
1. Fallen Angel

Angel With Scabbed Wings  
  
By Shasta *********************************************************************** Legal Shite: I dun own Final Fantasy VII. It belongs to Squaresoft and a Japanese man. Still, it would be nice to own Sephiroth.... I only own Angel, who is my own character. Don't go using her without me permission, ya hear?! Oh yes....excuse the title...I could'nt think of anything good....-__- I dun own anything!!!! (Note: I have an irish accent, FYI.)  
  
Summery: A young girl by the name of Angel is found sick and weakened by General Sephiroth during a visit to Midgar....There is something strange about her.....for start, the glowing blue eyes..... FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, REVIEW! *******************************************************************  
  
He walked through the town, surveying the scenery. People went about their ways, off to work or whatever.... Occasionally, the odd child would ask for an autograph. Although this annoyed the General, he did'nt refuse to sign their notepads. Flicking his silky, long silver hair out of those beautiful green eyes, he walked onward towards The Honeybee Inn, where his men were enjoying the many er...'services' the inn had to offer. Sephiroth sighed heavily as he walked inside, ignoring the adoring coos of the scantly clad women around him. He walked to the bar and sat down on a bar stool.  
  
"What can i get yeh?" said the bartender, a tall, thin man with glasses, who was absently drying a glass in one hand. "Gimme a bourbon on the rocks." said Sephiroth, running a hard through his heavenly silver hair.  
  
(*Author swoons at the sight of Sephy smoothing his hair*)  
  
The bartender nodded and made up the drink. He handed it to the silver haired soilder and sighed. "Rough night?"  
  
Sephiroth took a long gulp from his drink. "Sorta...." he said, in a final tone of voice.  
  
Sephiroth wondered why he ever became a General in the first place. First off, there was hardly any good monsters to fight and people in Midgar had adapted to the rough life...He though about giving up..but then again, he needed the pay...  
  
Sephiroth finished his drink and paid the bartender. He yawned loudly and walked upstairs, passing semi-naked couples on the way.  
  
He walked up two flights of stairs untill he reached his private living quarters. He wished he had'nt agreed to stay at this seedy place.. Sephiroth certainly was'nt a seedy man. He respected women and was against any kind of violence or perversion against them... He was completly rubbish at chatting them up, though... As a result, he was alone, chaiste and unloved. He did'nt really care, though. love was a stupid thing in his opinion. It caused people to do stupid things under the influence of love....  
  
But then again, this WAS coming from a guy who had never even KISSED a woman....  
  
Sephiroth let himself into his room and closed the door behind him. He unclipped his most prized possesion, his Masamune, from the scabbord on his back and set it against one corner. He pulled off his leather trenchcoat and quickly changed into a pair of baggy pajamma bottoms and an old t-shirt. He felt unusally tired....  
  
Must be the bourbon.. he thought, as he climbed into the bed, covering himself with the sheets. Before long, he was sleeping peacefully, unaware of events that lay ahead....  
  
  
  
Sephiroth felt someone shake him awake.  
  
"Fuck off....i'm sleepin'..." he growled, still half-asleep, pulling the covers up over his head.  
  
The person shook him again.  
  
"Masamune, come!"yelled Sephiroth. Instantly, the Masamune flew to him, missing the harlot by meer inches. Sephiroth sat up and pointed the sword at the woman.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"he yelled.  
  
The woman, a tall woman with dark green hair and heavily enhanced breasts, smoothed out her hooker gear and folded her arms.  
  
"General, the boy's wanna know if you want to go site seeing with them.." she said, narrowing her dark brown eyes.  
  
Sephiroth growled. He obviously was'nt a morning person. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost noon, sir."said the harlot.  
  
Sephiroth groaned and got out of bed.  
  
"Get out and let me get dressed, woman!"he yelled.  
  
The hooker smirked. "I have no problem watching. I bet you have a nice ass!"  
  
Sephiroth turned the palest shade of pink. "Mind your own damn buisness and get the fuck out!"he bellowed.  
  
The hooker scowled, but obeyed.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is gonna be a long day.." he said to himself......  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth walked through the town and muttered darkly to himself. He had long since seperated from his soilders, they only wanting to get drunk and pick up hookers.....the perverts...  
  
He walked through the town, just minding his own buisness when he heard an evil sounding laughter. He paused and perked his ears in the direction of the laughter. It was coming from an alleyway. Sephiroth walked silently to the source of the voice and saw the back of a man staring down at a woman who was lying on the ground, bleeding and looking very weak. Sephiroth could'nt really she her as the man was standing in his way, but he knew what was going to happen...  
  
"So, baby...waddia say? Wanna have some fun, or do i have knock more sense into you?"said the man, laughing madly. The woman groaned feebly. "please.....no....don't!"she groaned.  
  
The man growled and yelled "Bitch!" before bending down....  
  
SWISH!  
  
CRACK!  
  
The man slumped to the grounded, fatally wounded by the Masamune that poked through his back and out his front. Sephiroth casually pulled his sword out of the dead man and wiped it on the guy's clothes. He clipped it back onto his scabbord and turned to the woman. She had passed out. Sephiroth saw that she was quite attractive. She had pale skin, though not nearly as pale as his, and her faces was covered in cuts and bruises. Although her eyes were closed, Sephiroth could clearly see from the very faint glow behind her eyelids that they we're dark blue. Her hair was cut into a bob that came to her strong jaw and was slightly tangled. The hair itself did'nt bother with blonde. It was just pure, pearly white.... Her white leather trousers were ripped and stained with dirt and blood and her left breast was almost completly exposed from a cut in her blue tank top. Sephiroth reckoned she was around 19, a year younger than himself...  
  
Damn, she's beautiful.....................whoa..where'd that come from? he thought, as he picked the woman in his arms and flew her back to the inn...  
  
The young woman stirred and opened her eyes. Sephiroth was right. There were a dazzling shade of midnight blue and they glowed with the energy of Mako. She blinked several times and gazed up at the silver haired man in wonder. Then, she realized that she was in the HoneyBee Inn and began to scream at the top of her lungs....  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Cloud Striffe: *on hearing the scream* Man, Sephiroth must be one hell of a shag!  
  
(Hee hee! I had to put that in! ^_^)  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Sephiroth clamped a hand over the woman's mouth. "Hey! Shh! I'm not gonna hurt you..........please...don't scream.."  
  
He gently removed his hand and the girl sat up, looking at him quizzically. "General Sephiroth..?"she said, in a scratchy voice, before coughing violently.  
  
Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I've been sick for a while.....but i'll live....the names Angel....Angel Seraphim."said the woman, clearing her throat. She had a soft, Cosmo Canyon accent...  
  
"Sephiroth...just Sephiroth. What are you doing in Midgar?"said Sephiroth.  
  
Angel coughed again. "I work at the Science and Techknowlagy department at Shinra Inc. I don't live here...i take an airship from Cosmo Canyon.....aaa...aaa..ATCHOO!" Angel sneezed.  
  
Sephiroth handed her a hanky. "You should rest for a while...get over that cold..i'll go get some soup for you..."he said.  
  
Angel waved her hand. "No, that's okay..i just wanna get home to my grandfather....."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Dang, i was hoping to get to know you better over some soup.."he said, making a fat lip.  
  
Angel laughed. "Really! Tell you what..the next time you're in Cosmo Canyon, come visit me. I live in the Cosmo Candle Inn....but if i'm not there, try Bugenhagen's observitory. That's were Grampa lives."  
  
Angel stood up and brushed herself off. Sephiroth noticed that she had a pearly white, furry tail that grew from the base of her spine, ending in a deep blue ball of fire. He gasped. She was one of the last Cosmodian panter-people in existance....  
  
"Something wrong?"said Angel, after a long silence.  
  
Sephiroth blinked. "OH! Sorry...you..you have a tail!"he said.  
  
Angel chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, i'm a Cosmodian Pantergirl...me and my brother Nanaki are the last of our kind... Granmpa takes good care of us..he is our piller of strenght..without his knowlagde of our species, me and dearest Nanaki would cease to be...."she said.  
  
"What i don't get is how you look so human.."said Sephiroth, scanning Angel up and down.  
  
Angel coughed slightly. "Well, when we Cosmodians reach the age of 50, our bodies go through a physiqal change known as 'Katmata' or 'evolution'. In other words, when we reach the age of 50, we no longer walk on 4 legs or have fur..we still retain our tails, though. That is the way we tell each other apart."  
  
Sephiroth jumped. "Waitaminute....you're 50?!?!"  
  
"53 to be exact...my tribe has incredible longetivity..53 is the meer equalivlent of 21 in human years. My brother is yet to undergo the Katmata....that is why i must return...he is going through a difficult stage right now..he is confused on what to expect and do..."said Angel.  
  
Sephiroth sat down, taking this all in. He understood the ways of the Cosmodians, but never in his 20 years of life had he heard anything quite like this....  
  
Finally, after a painfully long silence, he stood up. "If you wish to go to Cosmo Canyon, then i shall escort you there....nightfall is when the sick weirdos come out to prey on the unsuspecting innocents." he said.  
  
Angel nodded. "Thank you, Sephiroth..."  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, dearest Angel."  
  
********* (Good place for a cliffy, eh? ^-^)  
  
Night-time fell. The sky turned an evil shade of blackish-purple, dotted with few stars. The moon was full and bright, casting an eerie glow along the canyon. The cloaked figure moved swiftly among the dancing shadows from the Cosmo Candle. Lifting his hood ever so slightly, revealing a hint of silky black hair and haunting grey eyes, he looked up at the conservitory..  
  
"He knows too much..he knows of the Ancients.....his knowledge must not reach the ShinRa...for it is i who must find The Promised Land..and then......sweet sweet Lucreceedia....you shall live once more.." He said to himself, his husky voice barely audiable under his breath.  
  
He silently checked for any people. There was no-one. It was too late at night for anyone to be out...  
  
The cloaked figure revealed his red sleeve out from under the cloak. On his wrist was am Iron Bangle, containing a single Fire materia. He raised his hand high and chanted the spell..... In an instant, the gentle, peaceful town of Cosmo Canyon was up in smoke....  
  
****************************** TO BE CONTINUED **************************************** A/N: Gee, i love cliff-hangers! Who is the cloaked figure and what is his link to Lucreceedia? A cookie to however guesses right. Review me with plot suggestions and stuff like that and tell me how to improve this fic in any way. BTW, i'm thinking of having some Sephiroth/Angel lemon in the next chapters....but i dunno.. YOU, the reader, must decide! Keep the reviews comin'! I have nearly enough to fill my Olympic sized pool!  
  
*jumps into the 1/4 full pool and breaks her leg*  
  
Then again, 'nearly' is an under-statement...*faints* *********************************************************************** ~2nd September, 2002~ 


	2. Reflections

Angel With Scabbed Wings By Shasta ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Reflections ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclamer: Don't sue me or i shall go medevil on yo' ass!!  
  
A/N: Sorry fo the lack of updates. I've been busy with schoolwork an' all. Thanks to the reviewers who rated my story. Also, thank you for correcting my spelling error. It's Lucrecia, NOT Lucreceedia....~__~ ' BTW: The idea of Nanaki's species evolving is the result of me trying to figure out why Nanaki/RedXIII has a human grandfather...thanks to the makers of iced cappachino for giving me that idea! ^-^ LOL! And also, the man in the cape's identiy is about to be revealed....and nope, it's NOT Hojo! *cackles evilly* **************************************************************************** ****** Sephiroth and Angel walked along the docking station of Midgar's Airship Station, just talking about this and that. All too soon, they had reached the airship heading for Cosmo Canyon and they bid farewell.  
  
"Come visit!" Angel yelled, as the airship veered out of the dock.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and waved to Angel, watching as the airship soon driffed off into the distance. He stayed on the dock, gazing out to the evening sun that was beginning to set on the horizon. There was a strange feeling of sadness in his heart....  
  
Why do i feel this way? Do i love her....?....No....... He thought to himself. He sighed and sat down on a bench, running a hand through his long silver hair.  
  
This cannot be....no, it's just a side affect of the Jenova cells inside me.....he thought.  
  
He leaned back and closed his eyes, thoughts swirling around his mind.  
  
All his life he had been negletted and unloved...  
  
Growing up in the laboritory of ShinRa Inc, he had been suscummed to hords of horrific experiments....he shuddered to think of them....  
  
As a result, he grew withdrawn from other humans, fearful of them...afraid they would hurt him, like his father did throughout his childhood.  
  
Sephiroth's heart filled with hate and anger as he thought about his father..no....Hojo... He was the one who had supervised and even performed all of the experiments on Sephiroth's tiny body when he was growing up.  
  
He was the one who had injected the Jenova cells into his body, making him the unnaturally strong being he was today.. He resented being related to that pathetic excuse for a human being...  
  
Because of Hojo, Sephiroth had always feared getting close to someone for fear that they would abuse and torture him.....as a result, Sephiroth grew to be shy and reclusive....  
  
These new feeling inside him confused and frightened him... Sure, he had felt attracted to women before...it was part of growing up...but he had never felt feelings as intense as this....  
  
His heart raced when he thought of Angel...her carefree compositon...her midnight blue eyes...her smiling face....  
  
A faint hint of a blush spread across Sephiroth's face and he had to mentally slap himself. No, Sephiroth! She will only hurt you..like so many others.. he thought angerly.  
  
But another voice inside him, a voice that was full of reason....a voice he had long since forgotten, replied: But what if she's different?.........  
  
************* Angel walked up onto the top deck of the airship. The wind blew through her short, white hair. She smiled to herself as she thought about the man she had met several hours earlier....  
  
They said Sephiroth was a ruthless, cold-hearted murderer.....but when i met him.....he seemed so....normal....yet..mysterious...he was so kind..he even escorted me to the Airship Station! He seems so misunderstood..like some complex puzzle watching to be solved... she thought, gazing out onto the horizon. She could see Cosmo Canyon in the distance before her.  
  
She gasped in terror. Something was not right. Pitch black smoke, clearly visable in the black of the night, and high, orange flames, dances along the horizon.  
  
Oh no! Granfather! Nanaki!! She thought in despair, watching in horror as her beloved hometown went up in smoke..... *************** "Have you captured the specimen?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Eeeeexcellent."  
  
The tall man in the lab coat pressed the tips of his fingers together and leaned back in his chair, looking extremly pleased with the cloaked man before him.  
  
"Vincent, you have indeed been good to me....now i will discover the secret of eternal youth from this fine specimen you have caught me." said the professor, flicking a lock of his greying black hair out of his dark greenish-brown eyes.  
  
Vincent removed his hood, revealing a pale, chiseled face, dark grey eyes and a head of long, black hair.  
  
"Professor Hojo, what do you plan to do?"he said quietly, his eyes lingering on the genius before him.  
  
Hojo smirked. "Why, Vincent, i'm glad you asked that. You see, i am not getting any older...i have much buisness that is left unfinished...Cosmodians have incredible longetivity...when i find out why, i'll be able to genetically produce a gene that will help me live longer......for now, i will take to experimenting on the specimen. You've done well, Vincent."he said.  
  
Vincent nodded. "I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Any plans for the evening?"said Hojo.  
  
Vincent shrugged. "Not that i know of. Good night, sir."  
  
And with that, Vincent exited the office. Hojo got up from his chair and paced around the room.  
  
Hmmmm.....i feel as if Vincent is hiding something....strange..he usually confides in me.........me being his father and all.....*sigh*..no time to dwaddle on this now.....i must go see the specimen..He thought, walking to the door...  
  
********** Sephiroth was lying in bed at the Honeybee Inn, absently counting the cracks in the ceiling tiles when he sensed that something was not right.  
  
Huh? Strange....something bad has happened....but what? He thought... ************ Angel battled her way through the flames, trying desperatly to reach the observitory.  
  
"GRANFATHER! NANAKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" she cried desperatly, searching franticly through the flames and thick smoke..  
  
"Angel...?"a voice came from somewhere to her left. Bugenhagen lay under some rubble, barely clinging to life.  
  
"Granfather!! Who did this?!"she cried, trying to move the rubble, failing miserably.  
  
Bugenhagen coughed. "T'was a man..in a red cape......a gold claw.......he spoke of..The Promised Land....."he groaned.  
  
"Granfather, where is Nanaki?!"Angel cried, trying in vain to help her granfather...  
  
"They...took him..........Midgar........ShinRa Building..........Ho....Jo..." Bugenhagen said with his last breath.  
  
Angel screamed and tried frantically to revive him, but the smoke was beginning to take it's toll..she coughed violently and the world around her began to spin...before she knew it, everything had gone dark....  
  
(Good place for a cliffy, ja ne? ^_^)  
  
Sephiroth quickly pulled on his trenchcoat and clipped his Masamune to the scabbord on his back. He KNEW Angel was in trouble. How? He did'nt know. All he knew was that he had to get to Cosmo Canyon as quickly as possible. He ran out to the balcony of his room and stood atop the railings. With a burst of energy, he took to the air, heading north to the canyon.......he saw the cloud of smoke and the flames on the horizon....he braced himself for the worst....  
  
  
  
Angel woke up feeling extremly groggy. She blinked several times and found to her shock, that she was no longer in the observitory. She was in the arms of a man dressed in black leather, flying at top speed towards Midgar.... She looked up and gasped.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!" she cried, half-shocked, half-pleased.  
  
Sephiroth looked down on her, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Angel...are you alright? What happened here?"he said.  
  
"It was a raid....they've kidnapped my brother! Sephiroth, i think Hojo is going to use him in an experiment! Granfather told me what happened....oh, Sephiroth.....i dread to think what will happen....." Angel cried, burying her head in Sephiroth's chest.  
  
Sephiroth blushed a little and awkwardly patted her head, trying to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry. We'll rescue him....that's a promise." he said.  
  
Angel looked up at him, her face shiny with tears. "Really?" she said.  
  
Sephiroth brushed the tears away with his hand. He gave Angel a reassuring smile. "I never break my promises."he said.  
  
And with that, he increased his speed and together, they flew towards Midgar, not knowning what dangers they would face......  
  
  
  
*****TO BE CONTINUED************ A/N: Hmmmm......i think this is a little Mary Sue-ish....oh, i don't know..... review me and tell me what YOU think... Gimme suggestions and ideas, please! Also, in case you were wondering, i just like fics were Hojo is portrayed as Vincent's father! Flames, reviews, suggestions and marraige proposols are welcome!!  
  
Later days!  
  
~Shasta~  
  
18th September, 2002 (completed at 3:55am O_O ) ******************************************* 


	3. Love In An Elevator

Angel With Scabbed Wings by Shasta **************************************************************************** ****** Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updatin' for so long. I've been stressed. First, i get flamed on my two interview fics, then the school bully beats me up, then i thought i was permanently banned from FusionChat.net and on top of all that, the guy i had a MAJOR crush on is going out with my EX-best friend...as you can imagine, my life pretty much sucks... But enough about me..here's the long awaited 3rd chapter to this glorious little ficlet of mine. Review and tell me what ya think! **************************************************************************** **** ~Chapter 3: The Rescue/Love In An Elevator~ ***************************  
  
Nanaki rubbed his eyes with his tail. His vision was blurred and he ached all over... "Ugh..where am i?" he groaned.  
  
His vision came back and he found that he was in a large, glass cage in the Science Department of the ShinRa building.  
  
"NANI?!" He yelled, jumping up in alarm.  
  
"Carefull, there! Don't want to harm ourselves, do we?"said Hojo, staring through the glass of the cell, smirking.  
  
Nanaki yelped in supprize and huddled in the corner of the cell. "Wha...what are you going to do to me?!"he whimpered.  
  
Hojo said nothing..just meerly smirked... ***** Angel cracked her knuckles several times as she walked up to the entrence of the ShinRa building. "What's the plan, Seph?"she said.  
  
Sephiroth put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm.....best to fly up to the higher floors and sneak in than cause a ruckus..."he said.  
  
Angel turned pale green. "Please, no more flying....i'm still quesy!"she groaned.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, amused and chuckled to himself. "Very well then....let's hear your plan."  
  
"Well, i have a keycard that will take us to the 65th floor. We can use the main entrance. I'll just say you're with me for a test on a super soilder syrum...there's just the problem of getting to the 67th floor.."said Angel, looking deep in thought.  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Good...as for getting to the 67th floor....leave it to me."  
  
Angel nodded. She motioned for Sephiroth to follow her into the building.....  
  
The lobby was pretty much deserted, save for a few people looking around..  
  
"Hello, Dr.Seraphim! General Sephiroth! What brings you here at this time of the night?" said the receptionist.  
  
Angel smiled. "Just testing out the new super soilder syrum on dear General Sephiroth here, Maya..."  
  
"We need access to the labratory facilties on floor 67."said Sephiroth.  
  
Maya nodded and handed Angel a keycard. "That'll take you to the 67th floor. Good luck with the experiment, Doctor!"  
  
Angel nodded. "Thank you..come on, Sephiroth. Follow me please." She said in an official voice, surpressing a giggle.  
  
(A/N: warning: If you suffer from Agraphobia *Fear of heights*, you probably should stop reading...)  
  
Sephiroth nodded curtly and followed Angel to the elevator. Angel swiped in the keycard and the elevator began to climb at a steady pace....  
  
"I can't believe how easy that was!"said Sephiroth, leaning against the rail of the elevator.  
  
Angel flatted herself to the wall. She never did like heights.  
  
Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, clearly amused by his friend's actions. "What's wrong, Angel?"  
  
"I..I'm scared of heights......oh ye gods..we're so high up..."Angel whimpered, her voice rising 4 octaves highter than normal.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head and chuckled. "Really...fear is only a feeling created by what you think..you think that this elevator is unstable...that should it break, you will fall to your death....your mind plays with you, manifesting a sense of alarm and danger which turns into fear...but do not worry....i assure you, Angel, this elevator is stable and should the worst happen, i'll help you. You need not worry. Come over here.."He said, beckoning to Angel.  
  
"...face your fear."  
  
Angel gulped."I'm..i'm fine over here, thanks!"she said, her voice trembling.  
  
Sephiroth held out his hands. "If you don't come over here, you'll never face your fear.....come on, don't look down....just look at me."he said.  
  
Angel stopped to think for a moment. He's so wise beyond his years.....and he seems to fear nothing........those eyes of his....they were once so sad..now they are full of life.........................oh ye gods.....i'm falling for him! she thought.  
  
A small hint of a blush flashed across her face. She outstreatched her hand and took his. Gently, Sephiroth pulled her over to him.  
  
"Look over the rail. I'm here..don't worry."he said.  
  
Angel was trembling. She did not let go of Sephiroth's hand as she nervously glanced over the rail. They were about 50 storeys up and still climbing.  
  
"Oh gods..."Angel squealed, burying her face in Sephiroth's shoulder out of fright. Sephiroth turned an interesting shade of baby pink and he awkwardly embraced Angel.  
  
"Sorry...." Angel mumbled...  
  
Wow...he feels so soft and gentle.....those muscles of his gave me a false impression.............i could stay like this forever........... Angel thought, as she could hear his heart race inside his chest with her acute hearing.  
  
Sephiroth gulped. Strange......i'm not throwing her off of me like i usually do when women throw themselves at me....what is wrong with me? My hearts beating....butterflies are dancing in my stomach and i feel like i'm floating on air..either I'm having a stroke or......*gasp*.....I'M IN LOVE! Oh ye gods!! He thought.  
  
DING!  
  
The elevator finally arrived at it's destination. Sephiroth and Angel haistily broke apart, blushing furiously. (And looking SOOOO kawaii!) "Um....we...we better go find y..your brother.."Sephiroth stammered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. (kawaii!!!)  
  
Angel nodded, her face redder than a tomatoe. "Gotcha....he must be around here somewhere.."she said.  
  
They both walked in silence, looking around the lab for any sign of Nanaki...  
  
"Is this him?" said Sephiroth.  
  
Angel jumped. He had been so quiet...she looked to where he was pointing. A large, blue glass cage containing a large, wolf-like creature covered in corse orange fur with the number 'XIII' burned into it's left front paw, lying weakened on the bottom of the cage..  
  
"Nanaki-san?! Oh, Nanaki-san! What have they done to you?!" Angel cried.  
  
Nanaki raised his head weakly. "They...took...my blood....youth formula.....so weak...."he said before drifting into unconsiousness and passing out.  
  
"Nanaki!!"Angel cried.  
  
Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on....we gotta get him out...."he said..  
  
//Sephiroth....you have failed me...\\  
  
Sephiroth looked up, shivers shooting up his spine.  
  
//Mother..?\\  
  
//You disobeyed me...you fell for this wench.....you cannot be my puppet with a distraction like her.....\\ Jenova's haunting voice growled inside Sephiroth's mind..  
  
"Sephiroth...what's wrong?"Angel said, seeing the pained look on his face.  
  
//Mother...i am sorry....but i............i....\\he said to Jenova through the telepathic link.  
  
//Love her?....you are pathetic, Sephiroth...\\  
  
//Mother......it is true i feel for her..but these feelings..are they love?\\ said Sephiroth.  
  
Suddenly, he cried out in pain as lightning seemed to shoot throughout his entire body.  
  
//WEAKLING!! How can i be reborn again when you are distracted by these pathetic feeling known as.....\\ Jenova almost vomited the words...//...Love?!\\  
  
Sephiroth groaned and picked himself up off the floor. "Sephiroth, please! Tell me what's wrong!!"Angel cried.  
  
"Angel...my mother..she's trying to control me....."Sephiroth groaned.  
  
Angel looked at him. He looked so helpless and weak.....she knew what she must do.  
  
"Face your fear, Sephiroth.....fight her....you are stronger than her....."Angel whispered to him.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her, his face a mixture of suprise, fear and anger. "Angel...."he mummered.  
  
"Sephiroth! Don't give up!"she cried.  
  
Sephiroth nodded. //Mother.....i am not your slave......\\ he said telepathicly.  
  
//You fool! You were destined to become more than a man.....the ruler of this planet......the keeper of the promised land....are you willing to give it all up for one pathetic little wench? She is manipulating you....keeping you from your destiny..we can change that.....without her, we can rule over the earth as Mother and Son.....//said Jenova.  
  
//I would rather die.....than be your godforsaken minion!\\Sephiroth growled.  
  
Another shot of lightning ripped through Sephiroth. "Sephiroth! Don't give up! ou can beat her!" Angel cried.  
  
//Mother....I am more than a man already......i am more than you will ever be...Myself and Angel...together, we can rule our own world.....and you cannot destroy that...\\Sephiroth said.  
  
//WEAKLING!!!!\\ Jenova screamed....another wave of pain shot through Sephiroth like a thousand flaming knives and he collasped.  
  
//Mother..i am sorry...\\  
  
//You weak, pathetic fool...\\ Jenova's voice began to fade. //I could have made you into something great.....and you give it up for one wench......one.........miserable........little....wench...\\  
  
Jenova's voice faded away into nothing and Sephiroth felt as if a huge weight had been lefted from his shoulders.  
  
"Angel....."Sephiroth said, turning to her.  
  
Angel gazed into his emerald green eyes with her own blue ones.  
  
"Sephiroth........"she said, taking him in her arms as he collasped weakly.  
  
Angel muttered a simple spell and a sparkling green light surrounded Sephiroth, healing him. Sephiroth groaned and stood up.  
  
"I'm free of Jenova............"he said.  
  
Angel smiled. "You faced her...and you triumphed in the end...."she said...  
  
Sephiroth walked over to the tank and peered in. "Your brother is in a bad way.....if we don't work fast, he might not make it..."he said.  
  
Angel nodded. She cracked her knuckles muttered the incantation for a level 3 Fire spell. There was a bright flash of orange light and the cage door had melted enough for her to reach in and hoist Nanaki onto her back.  
  
AAAARRROOOGA!!! ARRRROOOGA!!!  
  
The security alarms rang out all around them.  
  
"Damn..come on! We gotta fly!" said Sephiroth and before Angel could protest, he had blasted a window with an ice spell, causing it to shatter, hoisted Angel over one shoulder, Nanaki over the other and flew off into the night, narrowly avoiding the gunshots from the many guards that had now gathered at the broken window...  
  
****** It was almost dawn by the time Sephiroth had landed in Nibelheim. The 3 had taken refuge in the town inn, due to the fact that Sephiroth was now a wanted criminal and Angel and Nanaki's hometown was burned to the ground.  
  
Angel closed the bedroom door as she exitted. "I've put a Regen spell on Nanaki..hopefully, he'll be over the worst by morning..."she said.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and continued to gaze into the fire in the fireplace as Angel walked into the living room and sat beside him.  
  
"Angel? Can i tell you something?"Sephiroth said, turning to face her.  
  
Angel nodded. "Sure."  
  
"When Jenova got inside my head....she yelled at me for giving up my destiny..she said that i had disobeyed her..and that she would never be born......she said i was weak.....and for a long time, i believed her..."said Sephiroth.  
  
Angel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sephiroth....you're not weak.....you're stronger than any man i've know..your compassionate..you've saved the lives of myself and my brother...."  
  
Sephiroth placed a finger on her lips. "Ssh...I only defeated Jenova because you gave me strenght......Angel...i've never felt like this before....all these feelings..they're new to me....."he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Angel smiled. "Sephiroth..i understand...since i met you...i've been feeling strange emotions too......at first, i did'nt believe it...but now i know......i think.....i think i've fallen in love with you..."  
  
Sephiroth smiled. Without thinking, he took one of Angel's hands in his own and raised it to his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling how soft and gentle her hands where.  
  
"You're the first person i've ever loved....and the first person who loved me back...."he whispered, eyes still closed.....  
  
Suddenly, he felt a strange new feeling on his lips. He opened his eyes slightly and found that Angel was kissing him gently, her eyes closed and her other hand resting on his other cheek.  
  
He smiled inwardly to himself and closed his eyes completly, getting lost in the kiss...  
  
Angel.......thank you...you thought me the true meaning of love..he thought.  
  
Sephiroth....thank you.....you gave me courage to face my fears....you saved my life twice...you saved my brother.....thank you for everything.......she thought.  
  
I love you... They both thought in unison, as they continued to get lost in the sweet, innocent, yet passionate, kiss......  
  
  
  
*******THE END...FOR NOW......************************** ~A/N: Hi!!! Shasta here! Well, what do you think? Review and let me know! In replay to the reviews, Sephiroth is a virgin to BOTH love and ....*nudge nudge, wink wink*! I'm glad you all like the 'Nanaki's Species Evolution' idea. Also, i know it SEEMS Mary Sue-ish, but this is NOT a Mary Sue. It's an Alternate Universe, peeps!  
  
Glad i cleared that up... I might continue this story if i get any good plot suggestions. (Hard to believe i wrote THIS chapter on writer's block, huh?) Review me with your opinions and suggestions! By the way, boys, i'm single if you wanna send marraige proposals! ^_^ Don't forget to include details!  
  
Flames will be used to melt my Goku and Cloud Strife action figures! *evil smirk* Peace out! *does a peace sign, then prances off to the Pixie Stick Factory*~  
  
~Peace, Love And Everything!~  
  
~Shasta~ ************************************************************* ~28th September, 2002~ 


End file.
